


And Put Away Wet

by flammablehat



Series: Summerpornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Horseback Riding, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, Strap-Ons, Team Gluttony, Women Being Awesome, bad euphemisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena meets many obstacles on the road to personal fulfillment until Vivian decides to direct her down an unexpected but very agreeable detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Put Away Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 2 - _Secrets and Lies_ of the 2014 season of Summer Pornathon. Elena begins the story and discovers masturbation while she is underage, but she and Vivian are both adults when they have their first sexual encounter with each other.

At some vague point between Elena’s ninth and tenth years, she became aware of a sensation, originating in her seat, that would shiver through her when she rode astride. 

Being a logical girl and fond of shivery feelings, she neglected to wear smallclothes before her daily rides until the grooms noticed and, red-faced, tattled to her nanny. 

Which was silly, because from that day forward she simply raced out of range of her maids and peeled her undergarments off in solitude.

xxx

She enjoyed many fine afternoons that way, until the morning she was discovered by a small group of rough-looking folk who called themselves traders.

Even after Grunhilda had chided her into hiding her favourite pastime, Elena had never felt shame for it. But then, she’d never been caught grinding against her pommel while her horse lazily cropped grass before, either. Some fine rider she must seem.

The trader in charge, who called herself Isolde, did not remark upon Elena’s rumpled state except to give her a small, hard bulb strung on leather cords before she left. 

“It’s for your saddle,” she said with a sly smile. “It will help.”

xxx

The bulb was hard wood covered in stretched lambskin and it took Elena almost a full year to discover she could strap it to her stirrup bars and it would catch inside her like a clever thumb while she rode.

—xxx—

The Lady Vivian wasn’t much of a horsewoman and Elena had only wanted some time to herself, but Mother Nature conspired against her with a nasty thunderstorm that sent her retreating to the stables almost as soon as she’d made her escape.

Vivian was waiting for her there, arms crossed and mouth pinched. 

“Your skills as a hostess leave much to be desired,” she said. “Come down now and take some lukewarm, tasteless refreshments with me.” 

“Ehm,” Elena said, shifting. 

“Now!” Vivian stamped her foot. 

Elena’s dismount made a slick sound that couldn’t be blamed on her damp riding gown. 

Vivian put her hand to her mouth. Elena squeezed her legs together and examined the floor. 

“I recognise this workmanship,” Vivian breathed, gesturing toward the saddle. Elena’s head snapped up. 

The expression on Vivian’s face was disarmingly familiar: annoyance. 

“I cannot believe you never told me!” She prodded Elena sharply in the arm.

xxx

“—and it has been so _ghastly_ dull without my maid. Father forbade me bringing her,” Vivian said, barely pausing for breath as she shut and bolted the door to her chambers, shoving Elena in the direction of the bed. “He could grow suspicious of a eunuch, given enough time,” she added.

“What?” Elena said, but Vivian carried on as if she hadn’t heard. She may well not have, with Elena’s face smushed into her pillow as it was. 

Vivian pulled Elena’s hips up and flipped the skirt of her dress over her head. 

“I’ve been so anxious to try this one, I can’t believe I never thought of you. You’re much sturdier than Eloise, after all,” Vivian said, knelt behind her. 

And then she settled something blunt and hard against Elena’s cunt and shoved it inside.

xxx

So it seemed, with the proper motivation, the Lady Vivian had real potential as a rider.

Her phallus was like Elena’s bulb, only much larger, with straps that tied around her waist and thighs. Vivian worked it against Elena’s insides with enthusiastic posting that left Elena gasping wetly and digging her fingers into the mattress. 

“Oh yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Vivian squealed, slowing down to pant for a few minutes before doing it all again. Once. Twice. A third time. 

Elena thought she might lose her mind.

xxx

Vivian rolled her over and slid back in, looking satisfied for the first time since she’d arrived.

“Oh Elena, you poor thing,” she said, rolling her hips. The sound they made together was liquid; Elena had never felt so flush. The mattress under her rump was wet. “I know just the trick. You need to greet your woman on the mound,” she said brightly, her small, clever fingers spreading Elena’s pink lips wide, “and see, you lift her hood to say hello, and—”

Elena arched off the bed, keening so sharply Vivian threw herself on top of her and covered her mouth with her slippery palm. 

“So help me, I will fit you with a bit if I have to,” Vivian hissed, and Elena felt her eyes roll back as she grabbed Vivian’s arse and pulled her in tight with both hands.


End file.
